


shameless

by nervousbakedown



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: "You have been such a brat today, Tommy," Jon whispers in his ear. "You're a spoiled brat. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"
Relationships: Jon Favreau/Tommy Vietor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	shameless

Tommy is a brat. 

This may be news to some people, but to Jon, who has known Tommy as long and intimately as he has, it’s common knowledge. It’s the usual territory, something Jon has to deal with on a regular basis. Tommy does it on purpose. He makes Jon deal with him. It’s a push and pull that both of them crave over and over again. 

Today, Tommy has decided that being a troll on the Crooked Slack would be a good way to invoke the stern, scolding gaze of Jon. He sends another joke message, his third today. Just begging to be reprimanded. 

From his desk, Favs looks at Tommy, eyes dark. "Tommy," he says in that low, deep way that makes Tommy perk up. 

Tommy's cheeks flush pink and he smirks, not wanting to give up yet. He keeps going, types yet another sarcastic message. 

"You're not setting a good example, Tommy. You're being bad," Jon tuts. 

Tommy slouches in his chair and mocks Jon. "'You're not setting a good example, Tommy' blah blah blah..."

Jon abruptly pushes his chair back and stands up, and Tommy gasps a little, stares up at him. Damn. He wasn’t expecting this much so quickly.

Jon stares back, putting equal parts fear and excitement into Tommy. He walks behind Tommy and leans down, whispers in his ear: "Keep going, and see what happens."

And then Jon walks out of the room. Out the glass wall, Tommy watches him commiserate with their staff. Jon is always able to flip the switch into his normal, sunny self in an instant. 

Tommy turns around and makes a few more jokes in the Slack before thinking of what other havoc he can wreak.

~

The next time Jon leaves their office that day, Tommy gets up and sits at his desk. It turns out that Jon left his email open on his computer, so Tommy sends a nonsense email to Dan from it. 

When Jon comes back, he puts his hands on his hips and stares at Tommy, who’s sitting at his desk with a shit-eating grin. After meeting his gaze – dark eyes staring right into Tommy, one eyebrow slightly raised – Tommy knows Jon knows he did something. 

Jon saunters toward the desk, and Tommy switches tabs before he comes around behind him, leaning over his shoulder. It doesn't take long for Jon to figure out just what Tommy’s latest prank was.

Tommy, meanwhile, is practically vibrating from how close Jon is. He just wants him closer. Tommy turns his head just so. He sees the gray hair at Jon’s temple, the laugh lines around his eyes that only add to his attractiveness. Tommy wishes he'd just take him out of here already, end the workday early. Hasn’t he done enough to warrant that at this point? What more does he have to do?

"You have been such a brat today, Tommy," Jon whispers in his ear. "You're a spoiled brat. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Tommy purses his lips, trying not to smile. "No."

Jon grabs onto Tommy's bicep and pulls him up out of the chair, sudden enough to catch Tommy by surprise. Jon walks Tommy back to his own desk, sits him down in his chair a little rougher than Tommy was anticipating. _Yes_, Tommy thinks, _this is what I wanted_.

Jon leans in close again, lips brushing against his ear. "I'm going to have to think of a fitting punishment for you later."

Tommy smirks. "Oh no, Daddy, don’t punish me,” he sarcastically mumbles. In reality, he means the opposite. 

Tommy starts to think of the possibilities. He looks at Jon out of the corner of his eye again, at his furrowed brow. If Tommy had to guess, he’d say Jon wants to back hand him, or choke him, or something, but he can't. Not here, at least. 

Jon lays a restrained hand on Tommy’s shoulder. "Later."

~

They’re sitting in the car, in the garage after Jon has killed the engine. Tommy reaches for the door handle but Jon locks the door before he even touches it. Adrenaline courses through Tommy as Jon takes off his sunglasses and stares forward, thinking. 

Eventually, Jon speaks. “Tommy?” 

It takes Tommy awhile to get his mouth to work. “Y-yeah?” 

Jon turns his head to look at Tommy. “It’s later.” 

Tommy gasps. He doesn’t move, not even as Jon gets out of the car. He knows Jon doesn’t want him to move. Jon comes around and opens the door for Tommy, undoes his seatbelt, and grabs him by the arm again. But unlike earlier in the office, his grip this time is rough and unforgiving. Tommy feels floaty already as Jon drags him into the house. 

They walk through the living room, up the stairs without pausing for anything. When they get to Jon’s bedroom, Jon guides Tommy to the bed, practically pushing him onto it face down.

Tommy tries not to make any noises. He has no time to wonder what Jon is going to do next, because Jon’s hands are already on his waist, reaching under him to get at his belt and the fly of his khakis. Jon wrangles them down to Tommy’s knees. Tommy can’t help but sigh into the mattress when Jon tugs Tommy’s briefs down a second later. He didn’t even ask – he’s just taking what’s his. _Fuck._

“Come here,” Jon says as he sits down on the edge of the bed, pulling Tommy by the waist. Tommy complies, inches himself down the bed as Jon guides him onto his lap. Tommy’s dick is then trapped against Jon’s thigh, against the rough denim of his jeans. 

Jon runs his hands up Tommy’s thighs, over his ass, and Tommy feels the cold metal of his watch brush his bare skin a bit. Tommy spreads his legs without even thinking about it. He brings his arms above his head and grips the sheets. 

Jon laughs under his breath. 

“Isn’t that cute,” Jon says, dripping with condescension. He drags his fingertips along Tommy’s inner thigh, pushing down into his skin. “You want it so bad.” 

Tommy makes a noise, an involuntary one from the back of his throat. He turns his head to the side so only one half of his face is smushed into the mattress. 

“You think you’re ready for it, then? Alright,” Jon says, still condescending. He still thinks Tommy isn’t ready for it. Whatever. Challenge Accepted. 

There’s a pause in which Tommy hears Jon rolling up the sleeves of his button-down. Then the first slap is very sudden, way before Tommy thought it would come. Jon’s hand lands on Tommy’s left asscheek with a sting and a loud crack. Tommy whines; it usually doesn’t start out this hard. Jon was right; Tommy wasn’t. 

Jon is smarmy about it.

“What did I say…” he trails off and hits Tommy again, on the other cheek. Tommy moans at that one, shudders. He tries spreading his legs more but his pants around his knees stop him. 

Jon’s free hand rests at the dip of Tommy’s lower back, just under his t-shirt. Tommy’s keenly aware of how heavy it feels, weighing him down as Jon spanks Tommy again in the same place, even harder. 

Tommy is reminded of how looks are deceiving – Jon doesn’t look that strong on first glance, with his average, slender build; his strength is mostly hidden until he does things like spank Tommy while in a casual sitting position. Tommy cries out when Jon slaps him a few more times, changing where each one lands and getting his upper thigh for the first time. 

“Fu…_fuck_,” Tommy shudders. 

“That’s what you fucking get for being a spoiled brat today,” Jon sneers. 

“_Ah_,” Tommy moans. He rolls his hips forward, just barely rutting against Jon’s thigh. He’s cut off immediately with another slap from Jon, harder than he has yet. 

“No,” Jon says. “None of that. You’re going to take what I give you, Tommy.” 

Tears well up in Tommy’s eyes. “Yes, Daddy.” 

“There you go,” Jon murmurs before he delivers another spanking. 

Jon continues for a few more minutes after that, while Tommy lies there and takes it. Tommy’s learned he’s allowed to moan and sigh and cry out, but he isn’t allowed to try and get any friction on his cock. He can only stay still over Jon’s lap. 

When Jon decides it’s over, he gets Tommy’s pants off the rest of the way and Tommy turns onto his back, breathing hard. He hisses at the pressure on the raw skin of his behind. 

Jon stands up, and Tommy meets his gaze. Jon undoes his belt, slowly. The prominent outline of his hard cock shows through his jeans. Tommy props himself up on an elbow. His brain is, for all intents and purposes, gone, and all he can do is stare at Jon, waiting for direction. Tommy watches Jon undo his button and zipper with his slender, capable fingers, watches him get his pants and underwear down. He watches Jon’s cock spring free, long, hard and wet at the tip. 

“Come here,” Jon says, beckoning Tommy over with two fingers, a slight smirk on his face. 

“_Uhh_,” Tommy moans as he scrambles off the bed and onto his knees in front of Jon. 

Tommy licks his lips once he’s level with Jon’s cock. He looks up at him, pleading with his eyes. _Tell me what to do, Daddy._

“Go for it, baby,” Jon smiles, runs his fingers through Tommy’s hair once, getting it out of his eyes. “I know you wanna gag yourself on Daddy’s cock.” 

“_Mmm_,” Tommy moans and nods. He holds the base of Jon’s cock with one hand, takes him into his mouth. There’s no warm up, only Tommy going as far as he can as fast as he can, desperate. Tommy feels Jon at the back of his throat, lips stretched around him; he feels Jon’s hands come up to Tommy’s head, taking control for him. Tommy lets him – he’s so out of his mind. He needs Jon to do it for him, needs him to fuck his throat. 

Tommy breathes in through his nose, looks up at Jon as Jon guides his head back. It’s still not as fast as Tommy would like.

“So fucking pretty,” Jon praises him. He thrusts forward after that, bringing Tommy’s head forward too. Tommy shuts his eyes. Jon does it again, and Tommy gags on his cock that time. His eyes flutter open, welling up with involuntary tears, but he takes it, moaning as Jon guides his head. The obscene wet sounds only add to it for Tommy – and for Jon, if he had to bet. 

“Fuck, that’s it,” Jon says, his voice wavering. He’s trying to keep it together. A moment later, Jon stops Tommy, roughly pulls him off his cock. 

“Fuck,” Jon groans again. He gazes down at Tommy with what Tommy takes as pride, admiration. “There’s Daddy’s little whore.” 

Tommy smiles and licks his lips. Jon reaches for Tommy, right hand along his jaw. The one he wears his watch on. Jon swipes the excess spit on Tommy’s chin away with his thumb. He slips his thumb past Tommy’s lips, and Tommy sucks on it. 

“I think…” Jon ponders, “I think you should get on the bed and get ready for me, Tommy.” 

Tommy moans around Jon’s thumb one last time before Jon slides it out. He’s slow to get up, still kneeling in front of Jon for a moment. 

“Unless you don’t want Daddy’s cock inside of you–” Jon starts, but Tommy interrupts him by standing up quickly, bumbling and uncoordinated as he gets on the bed. He should be worn out at this point, but he’s still desperate, feeling loose and crazed from all Jon has done to him so far.

Tommy lay on his back, knees bent back and spread apart. His ass and thighs still hurt from his spanking, a dull sting that turns him on if he thinks about it long enough. The fact that he’s showing Jon what he did to him also turns him on – all of Jon’s handiwork, his red marks and handprints, on display. _Look what you did, Daddy.___

_ _Jon studies Tommy for a moment, perhaps thinking the same thing, and Tommy decides to get on with it, show Jon what he’s made of. He sucks two of his own fingers in his mouth, pushing them unnecessarily deep and getting them slick with spit. He holds Jon’s gaze the whole time as he hooks his other arm around the back of his right knee, spreading himself apart for Jon. Jon watches Tommy with his head tilted, intently looking at his mouth, in between his legs._ _

_ _Jon idly strokes his cock for awhile. Tommy takes his fingers out of his mouth, brings them down to his entrance. He pushes two fingers in at once. It feels so good, and he decides to go for depth, pushing them in all the way. He’s still pretty loose from the night before. Tommy brushes against his prostate a few times, gasping. _ _

_ _Then, across from him, Jon slowly undoes the buttons of his shirt, his last item of clothing. Tommy watches him while he fingers himself, moaning softly. _ _

_ _Jon lets his shirt fall off his shoulders, pushes the sleeves off his arms and tosses it aside. Tommy stops fingering himself, practically freezes as Jon climbs onto the bed, on top of him. The room is so still. There’s nothing besides the sound of their breathing and the warmth between them. Just them. Jon grabs a pillow from beside Tommy’s head, the one he usually uses at night, and Tommy lifts his hips so he can put it under him._ _

_ _They don’t break eye contact – not as Jon positions himself above Tommy, one hand on the bed next to Tommy’s shoulder. They don’t break eye contact as Jon lines his cock up with Tommy’s rim and slips it in, ever so slowly to start. Tommy gasps and whines, and Jon groans, holding back for the moment. They don’t even break eye contact when Jon places his other hand on the bed, when he pauses with his cock fully buried in Tommy and says, “I’m going to fucking ruin you.” _ _

_ _Tommy’s mouth falls open, but all that escapes it is the smallest whimper. _ _

_ _“Oh, fuck,” Tommy whispers. _ _

_ _Jon starts to move then, and Tommy gets the sense that he wasn’t exaggerating. Jon fucks into Tommy hard, his thighs slapping against Tommy’s. Tommy bends his arms up, hands on either side of his head, not knowing what to do with them. Jon takes hold of Tommy’s wrists, as if he read his mind, keeping them in place as he holds himself up and thrusts into Tommy. _ _

_ _“Oh – oh god, Daddy…” Tommy moans. _ _

_ _Jon leans down and kisses the side of Tommy’s face, voice low and gravelly in his ear. “Yeah sweetheart, you like that?” _ _

_ _“Mhmm,” Tommy nods. “Yeah, yeah…” _ _

_ _Jon kisses along Tommy’s jawline before making his way to his mouth, sliding his tongue along Tommy’s. His thrusts become a little slower as he focuses on kissing Tommy slow and filthy, but not by much; he still snaps his hips into Tommy punishingly hard. Tommy lies there and takes it. He realizes he’s starting to lose feeling in his arms from Jon gripping them so tight. _ _

_ _A few moments later, Jon thankfully releases Tommy’s wrists. He fucks Tommy harder, somehow, sitting back on his heels and digging his hands into Tommy’s hips. Tommy flexes his fingers and hands and cries out. _ _

_ _“Fuck, oh my god – fuck me, Daddy,” Tommy whines when Jon grabs onto Tommy’s leg, just under his knee. With his other hand, Jon slaps Tommy on the thigh. Tommy covers his own mouth at that, muffling his moans. _ _

_ _Jon doesn’t like that. He leans down again, bracing himself above Tommy. He takes Tommy’s hand off his mouth, runs his thumb along Tommy’s bottom lip. “Fuck that. I wanna hear you, baby.” _ _

_ _“O-okay,” Tommy nods. “It’s just – a lot.” _ _

_ _“You can take it, baby,” Jon says, and his voice has changed into something a little more soothing, reassuring. “You’re gonna be good and take it for Daddy, yeah?” _ _

_ _“Yeah,” Tommy whines, nods again, blinking back tears. “I wanna be good for you, Daddy.” _ _

_ _“Good boy,” Jon coos, leans down and kisses Tommy, filthy as ever. Jon brackets Tommy’s face with a big hand, his thrusts slowing down again but still hitting Tommy nice and deep. Tommy wraps his legs around Jon’s waist and digs in with his heels, trying to get him closer, as if such a thing were possible. _ _

_ _Jon pulls back, breaking his kiss with Tommy. He holds Tommy’s jaw between his forefinger and thumb. “Open.”_ _

_ _Tommy opens his mouth for Jon, not knowing why until a moment later – Jon gathers saliva in his mouth and lazily spits it into Tommy’s, the thick strands connecting the two of them. Tommy opens his mouth wider. He sticks his tongue out a bit, moans once he feels Jon’s spit land on it. Jon waits for it all to hit Tommy’s tongue and then seals the exchange with another deep kiss. _ _

_ _“Fuck,” Jon moans when he pulls back, running his thumb along Tommy’s bottom lip again. “That’s my filthy boy.”_ _

_ _Jon moves his thumb out of the way before Tommy can suck on it again. Jon refocuses on fucking Tommy, changing angles a bit. Jon leans in and kisses Tommy’s neck, sucks a bruise into his sensitive skin. The mood has shifted into something a little softer. Tommy feels as if he has permission to touch Jon now, so he wraps his arms around him. Tommy runs his hands up Jon’s back once before dragging his dulls nails down. Tommy does this a few more times, loving the way it makes Jon moan. They both like it rough. _ _

_ _“Fuck,” Jon sucks in a breath through his teeth. “You take my cock so good, baby. How does it feel?”_ _

_ _Tommy doesn’t even know what to say. “Feels - feels so good, Daddy.”_ _

_ _“Fuck, you’re gonna make me come, baby.”_ _

_ _“_Ah_,” Tommy moans. “Come in me, Daddy–”_ _

_ _“Yeah?” Jon meets Tommy’s eyes. _ _

_ _“Wanna feel you come deep inside me, Daddy.”_ _

_ _“Fuck yes,” Jon groans. He reaches down to take Tommy’s cock in his hand, finally giving it attention after all this time. Tommy hisses and groans at how sensitive it is as Jon strokes him. _ _

_ _“Come with me, Tommy. Come with Daddy–” Jon murmurs. He thrusts into him a few final times in tandem, and then he stops suddenly, fully buried in Tommy, and groans. _ _

_ _Tommy whines as he feels Jon’s cock twitch inside of him, feels him filling him up. His hands and feet are tingly and all he can do is cry out as Jon strokes him, murmuring filthy encouragements in his ear until he finally comes. Tommy screws his eyes shut and yells — every feeling hits him all at once and it’s so much._ _

_ _Tommy blinks away tears, only vaguely aware of Jon’s movements above him. Jon pulls out of him and covers his body with his, peppers his face in soft kisses. Jon then buries his face in Tommy’s neck. They rest for a while, Jon lying on top of him. Tommy likes the feeling, as if he has a weighted blanket. It helps his mind clear, calm down, get back to normal._ _

_ _Eventually Jon rolls over and brings Tommy with him. Tommy pillows his head on Jon’s sturdy chest, while Jon wraps his arms around him, rubs his shoulder. Tommy doesn’t know how long they lie there in comfortable silence. Tommy’s breathing eventually evens out, and Jon’s heartbeat slows to normal. _ _

_ _Tommy is the first to speak. _ _

_ _“Holy shit.”_ _

_ _“Yeah,” Jon agrees, quiet and soft. _ _

_ _“That was…” Tommy trails off without finishing his sentence, for there are no words._ _

_ _Jon’s hand moves to Tommy’s hair. He runs his fingers through it, gently massaging his scalp. “I know.” _ _

_ _There’s a few more beats of silence, until Tommy pushes himself up so he can look at Jon. He’s thought of some words. “You’re a fucking freak.”_ _

_ _Jon’s face goes red. “You’re a fucking freak.” _ _

_ _“Also true,” Tommy agrees, blushing. “Shower?” _ _

_ _

_ _~_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _The shower is where they really reconnect and care for each other. Tommy always rejected the notion that he was the only one who needed aftercare, for their evening romp took a lot out of Jon, too. They take turns washing each other, but spend most of the time just holding each other under the hot spray. Jon rests his head on Tommy’s shoulder at one point, and Tommy keeps a soothing hand on the back of his neck. They spend some time kissing, soft and slow, before turning the water off. _ _

_ _They towel off, and Tommy hisses in pain as he pats his ass down. Jon has him bend over the counter so he can apply copious amounts of lotion to his raw, red skin. _ _

_ _“You really–” Tommy sucks in a breath, “you really did a number on me.” _ _

_ _“I did,” Jon agrees, smoothing the cool lotion down Tommy’s ass and thigh. “Sorry.”_ _

_ _“Don’t be sorry,” Tommy replies, watching Jon through the mirror. “I wanted it. Best spanking of my life.” _ _

_ _Jon laughs, meets Tommy’s eyes through the mirror. “Okay. Sometimes I just need that reminder, you know?” _ _

_ _“I know,” Tommy grins. “You big softie.”_ _

_ _“Shut up.” _ _

_ _After that, they brush their teeth. They go back into bed, crawling into the side that’s less sweaty from sex. Jon rolls onto his side and Tommy throws an arm and a leg over him, holding him close, thinking about how lucky he is._ _

_ _“Love you, Tom,” Jon mumbles before falling asleep. _ _

_ _Tommy kisses Jon’s shoulder. “Love you, too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> ...sorry.


End file.
